


Ties that Break

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Sirius gets into quite the heated spat with his dear cousin Bellatrix.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (mentioned)
Series: Day by Day [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 15





	Ties that Break

**Author's Note:**

> “Aw, look at you, using fancy words at me. You’ve certainly grown up, haven’t you?”

It didn’t matter how many he attended, and it didn’t matter how old he got family get togethers always seemed to get worse and worse for Sirius. His parents continually tried to foist more and more responsibilities on him, after all as the eldest son (and greatest disappointment) there were certain expectations he was meant to uphold.

Such as conversing with his family members, which was more of patting themselves on the back or how great it was being not only a pureblood family but certainly one of the oldest and most pure in Britain.

To Sirius this was a load of crap, he wanted nothing to do with any of this. In fact if he had his way he might just marry a muggle just to piss his family off, although a werewolf wasn’t too far off he thought with a small grin.

He tugged at the color of his dress robes feeling incredibly uncomfortable as if the fabric was about to strangle him when his cousin strode into the room. Bellatrix shared her sister’s dark hair and eyes, but that was where their similarities ended. Sirius had been rather fond of his cousin Andromeda (who had been disowned a couple years back now), he despised Bellatrix. 

Bella did a good job at playing the perfect pureblood society wife, she’d done well for herself marrying into the renowned Lestrange family and more often than not these days spent her time in France on that families vast sprawling properties. 

“Well don’t you look handsome,” Bella smirked, “quite a bit taller since I last saw you.”

Sirius sighed, while he wasn’t a fan of his family as a whole he really could have done without having a conversation with Bellatrix. But clearly he was not about to be that lucky as to escape her grasp.

“What do you want Bellatrix?” Sirius rolled his eyes.

“What do I want?” Bella feigned hurt, “can’t a couple of cousins have a friendly chat?”

“If those couple of cousins wasn’t you and me,” Sirius shrugged his shoulders, “maybe, but alas, here we are.”

Sirius watched as his cousin pressed her lips into a thin line in response, “I would think that Auntie Walburga would have taught you a little something about respecting your family…” there was a sinister glare that flashed in her dark eyes.

“I will respect only those who I think deserve it,” Sirius replied sharply, “and that dear cousin isn’t you.”

Bellatrix let out a small light laugh which Sirius found sent shivers down his spine, “Aw, look at you, using fancy words at me.” she smirked, “You’ve certainly grown up, haven’t you?” 

“It’s funny how that works,” Sirius nodded, “growing up and all that, learning to make my own decisions.” He’s not sure what pushes him to do what he says next, for the most part Bella has been rather civil throughout this conversation, “such as the idea that Andie was right running off to marry that Tonks bloke.”

It was like time had stopped and that sinister look appeared in her eyes once again, “What did you say?” Bellatrix hissed.

Sirius squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest, “Andie was right, this life, this society… It’s pointless, she at least loves the man she married.”

Sirius could only guess that this was true, and he seriously hope he was right and that Andromeda was indeed happy. 

“How dare you!” Bellatrix raised her voice, “how dare you speak to me in that tone about such things, and how dare you mention her name, she is dead to this family, do you hear me?”

It seemed that he’d set his cousin off on quite the tirade so while she continued to scream and shout at him Sirius used this as a moment to escape knowing that he’d likely pay dearly for this later. Sitting on his bed he grabbed some parchment and quickly started scribbling out a note.

_James,_

_See you soon, I hope you don’t mind but I think I’m going to need to stay with you for a bit._


End file.
